


New Beginnings (kaisoo)

by SolarPanel



Category: EXO (Band), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPanel/pseuds/SolarPanel
Summary: kyungsoo finally leaves the abusive relationship he was in, leaving him nostalgic for the guy he once loved





	New Beginnings (kaisoo)

warning: contains abuse, drug mentions

Kyungsoo never thought he’d be walking away, the memories of endless nights filled with bruised skin and mangled hair. It was something that looked like a forever nightmare that Kyungsoo wasn’t allowed to get out of. It was something that filled his heart with fear and bees that stayed in his stomach imbedding that it was a personal home.

The wind was fresh as it nipped at Kyungsoos irritated skin making him cover up more; the night was lonely but it was refreshing he felt free. The breezy air flew through his hair making the cold in the hints of the wind nip at his neck.

Kyungsoo remembered the first day he met his lover that was filled with venom his lover that was disguised as a beautiful person who had a monster inside,

kyungsoo remembered when he met him at the event his former lover was hosting.

Kyungsoo remembered the way he looked at him making his stomach flutter in ways he hasn’t felt before.

Kyungsoo remembered when Jongin touched his face a little too long after they played a messy game at the event.

Kyungsoo remembered Jongin walking him to his car that day and giving him his number.

Kyungsoo remembered their first date at the bowling alley

Kyungsoo remembered when they first kissed.. He remembered Jongin wrapping his arm around kyungsoos small waist pulling him close because Jongin just couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend and kyungsoo remembered the high that came during the kiss, he remembered feeling dizzy and drunk in a powerful thing known as love.

Kyungsoo remembered when Jongin took his virginity, after that happened Kyungsoo was wrapped around Jongins finger, Kyungsoo remembered all the butterfly kisses Jongin gave him on his beautiful body making Kyungsoo jolt in pleasure making his stomach fill with hope of a forever with this man he met at the event he was almost not going to simply because “it had too many people”

Kyungsoo remembered when they moved in together, he remembered eating on the floor in their first day together because the movers got lost so they enjoyed each others company eating delivery pizza on the floor talking about the love that consumed both of them they talked about the public pool down the street and how kids probably peed in the pool at least fifteen times, and how the park next to their house has been unfinished for years so there were only a slide and a single swing in which they swore they could take turns.

Kyungsoo remembered the first time Jongin came home late and how worried Kyungsoo has been due to the fact Jongin was three hours late, “I had to work a bit later im sorry” Kyungsoo remembered the scent of mixed berries and whiskey in his breath but Kyungsoo never found it in him to ask him about it

Kyungsoo remembered when Jongin punched the wall next to his head making Kyungsoo freeze but place his hands on jongins face because “he’d never hit me” was something kyungsoo said to himself over one thousand times in the span of their 5 year relationship

Kyungsoo remembered when Jongin screamed at him from the top of his lungs all because he overcooked the spaghetti

Kyungsoo remembered when Jongin didn’t come home one night leaving Kyungsoo to worry all night on the couch until the next day when Jongin decided to come home completely intoxicated

Kyungsoo remembered when Jongin denied kyungsoo was there to kyungsoos only best friend all because jongin didnt want him to talk to anyone else but him

Kyungsoo remembered when it was obvious that Jongin had cheated on him, he remembered the scent of a different mixture of cologne he saw the small hickey was on the side of his neck making Kyungsoos stomach ache and his eyes water

Kyungsoo remembered not being able to look at his lover for a week because whenever he looked at him he was reminded of the fact he cheated and it would most likely cry in front of him for the first time.

Kyungsoo remembered confronting Jongin for the first time for cheating he remembered the tears and the heartache that was on kyungsoo

Kyungsoo also remembers being slapped for the first time he remembered the sting that was left on his face making his eyes widen and his eyes water he remembered seeing jongins eyes turning into guilt filled ones

Kyungsoo remembered the apologies and the kisses around his face kyungsoo hasn’t felt much love in a while and it nearly made him forget

Kyungsoo remembered when the slapping turned into a full beating he remembered being curled up in a ball as he watched his lovers foot kick his sides and his legs making him sob into the pillow at night while Jongin was in town drinking

Kyungsoo remembered the night Jongin came home early and saw Kyungsoo with his best friend sitting on the couch making Luhan leave early so Jongin could beat him because he believed kyungsoo was cheating on him

Kyungsoo remembered when he finally had the courage to fight back and it ended with kyungsoo pulling out glass from his left side of his body late at night while jongin stormed out

Kyungsoo remembered trying to leave and being kept back by Jongins old self peering through, he remembered jongin holding him in his arms and kissing him over and over again making kyungsoo fall in love all over again

Kyungsoo remembered when he called his mom while jongin was at work to make sure she wouldn’t worry about him, but when jongin got home that landed kyungsoo with a beating.

And thats where he is tonight.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he remembered what led kyungsoo to finally leave

Jongin choked him due to the fact Kyungsoo was sure about leaving, while kyungsoo had his bags packed while he ignored the act jongin was pulling jongin became angrier as he wrapped an arm around kyungsoos throat making him drop his bags and gasp for air as his eyes watered from the lack of oxygen kyungsoo thought he was going to die, he fought back as hard as he could making him dig his back into the door to the balcony

“J-Jongin” kyungsoo coughed making his hands tense up

Jongins mouth lifted into a smile that would give him nightmares

“If I can’t have you no one can Kyungsoo” the door to the balcony opened making the older stumble backwards the sight of how far they were from the ground gave Kyungsoo a burst of adrenaline shoving Jongin backwards hard enough to make him stumble kyungsoo ran. He ran and ran and ran he ran as his lungs burned as the pain he had before came back full on. Kyungsoo stopped running almost falling over from all the pain. It took a while before realization hit Kyungsoo that he was no loner stuck.

 

He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANK YOU FOR READING :)


End file.
